


unspeakable

by niigaki



Category: Dragon Kishi-dan | Dragon Knights
Genre: Bahsa Indonesia, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niigaki/pseuds/niigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yang ada di sana, di dalam iris hijau yang lembut itu, di balik senyuman tulus yang selalu terlukis di bibir, di setiap sikap yang dilakukan olehnya adalah; drabble-ish; kaistern/rath; abal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unspeakable

Yang ada di sana; di dalam iris hijau yang lembut itu, di balik senyuman tulus yang selalu terlukis di bibir, di setiap sikap yang dilakukan olehnya. Yang ada di sana—

—adalah sukasayang **cinta**.

Ia tak pernah mengucap kata itu, maupun mengumbar rayuan-rayuan. Ia hanya mengawasi, penuh senyum—dan terkadang menjaga punggung orang yang dikasihinya tanpa terlihat. Ia ta berkoar-koar, apalagi mengumumkan ke seluruh DraQueen.

Namun seluruh orang mengetahui perasaannya.

Kecuali satu.

 _"Kau sebenarnya membenciku kan, Kaistern?"_

Sebuah pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Ksatria Naga Api itu tak pernah hilang dari benak Menteri Naga Biru—menyayat luka di hati dan menebar perih. Sampai kapanpun, Rath akan terus mengira ia membencinya dan mengiranya berpura-pura menyukainya.

Sementara kenyataannya adalah sebaliknya.

Kaistern tak memiliki keberanian untuk menyangkalnya. Biarlah perasaannya tak terucap.


End file.
